1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to managing data, and more particularly to a communication device and method for managing communication data.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a communication device has multiple functions, such as the function to make or answer a phone call, and send a message, for example. Various kinds of communication data is stored in the communication device, such as a call time length of a phone call, messages, for example. However, it is difficult for people to manage specified communication data of a selected contact.
What is needed, therefore, is a communication device and a method for managing communication data.